


You are perfect inside and out

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Body Image, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Baekhyun is not confident in his body and Chanyeol gets to know it in a way he never thought that could happen.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 9





	You are perfect inside and out

Baekhyun was again checking his weight in bathroom. He has always had problems with the topic. Baekhyun has that little voice inside his head who says “Hey. You. Lose more. You should be slim.” That is why checking his weight has come weekly habit since last year. 

Chanyeol had just ended his online class. It’s so hot, maybe I should take a shower, he thought himself. He took his towel out of the closet and walked to the bathroom, not knowing his boyfriend was there checking something important. And something that was secret. Chanyeol got surprised seeing him, though not fully. He has always had a feeling that Baekhyun keeps an eye on his body image.

“Baek- What are you doing?” Chanyeol asked, though seeing clearly what was the case. Baekhyun jumped when he heard younger one’s question and put the scale away under the shelf.

“I-I…its nothing dear. I was just looking at that pimple over there. Look, right on my nose” Baekhyun tried to lie.

“No it’s not that. You were clearly using that scale. Why though? Don’t you know you don’t need to check your weight?” Chanyeol started to ask all sort of questions.

The questions were making Baekhyun anxious. His boyfriend with who he always tried to be as confident as he can, got to know the weak spot of him: weight. And no need to check it? Easier said than done in Baekhyun’s case.

“Okay maybe I did check it. Not only once. Every week. It’s been like this for many months. I need to be slim. Look all this extra fatness, I need to get it away. Ugh I hate this!” Baekhyun shouted all he had on his mind and started to cry. He was panicking.

Chanyeol was surprised and worried. How could his perfect boyfriend think something like this? He was so perfect inside and out, at least for Chanyeol. And knowing how good friends and family Baekhyun had, they had to think same. He took Baekhyun in his arms and hugged him tightly and said: “My dear Baekhyun. I know you might not like all things about your body. But believe me. If it was a problem for me, I wouldn’t be here. I love you inside and out. So very much. You don’t really need to check your weight that much. You are really enough.”

Baekhyun had never heard as simple but beautiful words before about his body. He felt suddenly so confident. He was indeed great if his boyfriend thinks like that. And maybe that’s why he believes the words: They come from Chanyeol, his lover.

“Wow…you are great. And you are right, this is not okay. I have done this way too long. I’ll stop this. Thank you, my love. You are always making me feel I am indeed perfect enough.” Baekhyun said, hugging more his boyfriend.

“You are more than welcome my dear. I only speak the truth from my heart.” Chanyeol said and kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. Then he continued: “I was going to take the shower alone, but now that you are here why don’t you join me? Shower makes you relax even more.”

“Great idea, let’s do it!” Baekhyun said and they started to shower, sharing loving kisses over each other faces.


End file.
